The new cultivar is a product of a chance discovery in a backyard setting by the inventor. In June 1997, the inventor, Eugenia Tzioroa discovered an interesting whole plant, naturally occurring mutation. This interesting plant was found by the inventor in Volos, Greece, in a residential garden and transferred to her home in Matthews, N.C.
Plant material of the new variety has not been easily reproduced, with first asexual reproduction occurring in Visalia, Calif. during 2011. In the meanwhile the plants were carefully controlled and held in a confidential location, not accessible to the public. 2 additional generations have been reproduced since 2011, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.